Writing on the Wall
by Elder Aurore
Summary: Traduction. Les prouesses d'un gamin perdu.


Writing on the Wall est l'oeuvre de unemployed. Traduit de l'anglais au français. D'après la série South Park de Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

Merci à Yamiko Sonozaki pour la relecture et la correction.

* * *

Ce que Stan et Kyle partageaient était rare. Très rare, et ils le savaient parfaitement. Qui sur terre pouvait prétendre avoir un ami si cher qu'il était capable de te pardonner après une dispute complètement conne à cause de Guitar Hero, de te sauver d'une vie de prétentieux à San Francisco, et même de te donner un rein sans hésiter ? Quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait faire ces stupides trucs d'ado sans intérêt, qu'on pouvait voir tous les jours même pour travailler sans être dégoûté, avec qui il n'y avait jamais de malaise dans les conversations, quelqu'un grâce à qui jamais on ne se sent seul ? C'était ce que partageait Stan et Kyle. Souvent ça les faisait rire de se dire que, d'une certaine façon, ils étaient presque comme un couple.

Au lycée, des groupes s'étaient formés, des amitiés bouleversées. Mais Stan et Kyle restaient le duo de choc incontestable et increvable. Parfois, quand Stan et Wendy s'accordaient un peu de temps pour eux dans un resto ou enfermés dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, elle plaisantait en disant que Kyle était son rival. Et Stan riait assez vite pour qu'on puisse le trouver bizarre.

Mais parfois Wendy ne plaisantait pas. Parce que Wendy était douée en maths. Elle savait que le nombre d'heures que Stan passait avec Kyle n'était ni inférieur ni égal à celui qu'il passait avec elle. Et comme Wendy, Kyle était bon en maths, il savait qu'un nombre aussi important d'heures passées ensemble augmentait considérablement les chances qu'il arrive ... quelque chose.

C'était comme ça depuis l'école primaire pour Kyle. Et comme personne ne partageait ce genre de relation autre que Stan et lui, Kyle n'avait aucun repère pour l'aider à comprendre ce sentiment. Ce truc qui se nouait comme un serpent, qui se glissait dans son ventre et parfois dans sa poitrine. Quand ils jouaient aux jeux-vidéos, assis trop près pour des amis normaux. Quand ils se regardaient après un fou rire et que ça durait trop longtemps pour des amis normaux.

Mais c'est juste que ça arrive quand on est très, très ami, non ?

* * *

Mr. Broflovski était plongé dans son casier pour réunir ses livres quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

– Vire ton cul d'éléphant gros lard, grogna Kyle d'une voix morne.

– Je suis – gros ?

Kyle se tourna et fit un bond en arrière en cognant les casiers métalliques. Butters était à même pas vingt centimètres devant lui.

– Tu n'es pas gros, je croyais que t'étais Cartman et que tu voulais me faire chier, grommela Kyle. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as l'air bizarre.

– Je dois te dire quelque chose, dit Butters d'une petite voix.

– Heu...Ok. Je t'écoute.

Il y avait un air tellement désespéré et stressé que Kyle pensa tout à coup -

Il va me dire qu'il est gay.

– J'ai une copine !

Ou pas.

– C'est vrai ? bafouilla Kyle.

Le visage de Butters passa de la détresse à la joie immense, et Kyle ne comprenait pas comment une idée pareille avait pu lui traverser l'esprit. Il faudra y penser plus tard, là Butters commençait à trembler d'excitation.

– Oui ! Elle est géniale ! Et, et elle m'aime vraiment aussi Oh, Kyle, fallait absolument que j'en parle à quelqu'un – je veux le crier sur les toits et à travers les villes, mais j'ai un contrôle dans dix minutes qu'il faut que je fasse avant tout – mais t'étais là, et j'avais vraiment besoin de le dire !

– Qui est la chanceuse ?

– Teri, la nouvelle, c'est parfait car elle n'est pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour m'avoir vu m'humilier tout seul -

– C'est cool Butters, je suis content pour toi, interrompu Kyle.

– Tu sais, je – je pensais que je ne trouverais jamais de copine, dit Butters après un instant d'hésitation. Je pensais que je serais le dernier de la bande à en avoir une, et après le dernier du lycée – fiou !

Il y eu un blanc. Butters plissa les yeux.

– Kyle...t'as déjà eu une copine, hein ?

Kyle se tourna pour chercher un truc dans son casier.

– Non.

Token, qui était devant son casier juste à côté, se déplaça légèrement. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Kyle sentait les yeux de Token sur lui.

– Comment ça se fait ? demanda Butters.

– Parce qu'il est pédé, dit Cartman d'une voix douloureuse en arrivant devant son propre casier.

– Ferme ta gueule tête de con, c'est pas vrai, grogna Kyle.

– ...Ainsi parla pédétoustra.

– Putain mais ferme ta gueule !

– Désolé, je ne parle pas le tarlouzais.

Token et Butters ne demandèrent pas leur reste en entendant la cloche sonner. Quand on vu un Epic Fight Battle de Kyle versus Cartman, on les a tous vu.

– NE ME TRAITE PAS DE TARLOUZE, CARTMAN ! rugit Kyle, la voix presque brisée.

Ça sembla les surprendre autant l'un que l'autre.

– Tiens, tiens, tiens, on est un chouille sur la défensive, n'est-ce pas Kyle ? minauda Cartma d'une voix presque inquiétante. Alors dis-moi donc pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu de copine, cher Kyle ? Parce qu'aucune ne s'est intéressée à toi...ou parce que toi tu ne t'intéresses pas à elles ?

Kyle claqua la porte de son casier violemment en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas se foutre de Cartman pour n'avoir jamais eu de copine lui non plus. Parce qu'il en avait eu une, même si ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. En seconde. Kyle et Stan ne l'auraient jamais cru s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu de leurs yeux. Mais c'était bien Cartman, en pleine dégustation de pizza chez Shakey avec nulle autre que Shelley Marsh. Stan avait juré que si sa sœur et Cartman se mariait et qu'ils se retrouvaient beaux-frères, il se jetterait sous un train. Kyle l'avait aidé à se remettre en lui assurant qu'ils étaient sûrement drogués pour en arriver là – pas assez d'éléments pour savoir qui avait donné la drogue entre Cartman et Shelley pour l'instant. Cette « relation » se termina peu de temps après, et Cartman prit soin d'informer Stan que c'était parce que Shelley n'était pas capable de le satisfaire au pieu.

– Tu attends de trouver la bonne, c'est ça ? continua Cartman avec un sourire insupportable. T'es pas capable de leur montrer que t'es un vrai mec alors tu les évites ?

– Tu sais ce que je pense, putain de gros lard de merde ? Je crois que tu n'as rien dans le froc !

– Oh. Oooh, Kyle. Tu veux qu'on appelle ta mère pour lui demander de vérifier, ou je te montre ça dans les chiottes ?

– T'as rien dans le froc parce que tu n'as aucun courage et que t'es incapable de te trouver la fille qu'il te faut ! Une fille comme, heu... Kyle hésita en rageant contre lui même de ne pas savoir comment finir sa phrase. Il attrapa le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit. Une fille comme Wendy !

On aurait dit que le lycée s'était figé. Plus un geste ni un souffle. Cartman était livide et planté là, dans ce couloir vide, l'air ahuri.

Kyle fut pris de panique. Il cligna des yeux. Il ne l'avait pas dit sérieusement. C'était juste pour qu'il ferme sa grande gueule. Mais vu la tête de Cartman, c'était évident qu'il avait trouvé de l'or en remuant la merde. Serait-il possible que …

– Cartman...commença Kyle lentement. Tu aimes Wendy ?

Pas de réponse.

– Oh mon Dieu. Tu aimes Wendy.

Il se fit pousser violemment contre son casier avant de pouvoir ajouter un mot.

– N'en. Parle. A. Personne, chuchota Cartman qui le tenait par le col de sa veste.

– Oh Cartman... Cartman, Cartman, Cartman...souffla Kyle. Il regardait son camarade effrayé avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants. Après toutes ces années, il avait enfin réussi.

Cette fois-ci ce sera à Cartman de hurler.

– N'EN PARLE A PERSONNE !

– On va négocier. Tu vois, Cartman, vu tous les trucs que tu m'as fait endurer, il va falloir payer.

* * *

Kyle arriva cinq minutes après le début du cours et s'assit à côté de Stan après s'être pris une heure de colle.

– Vieux, t'étais où ? chuchota Stan.

– J'étais occupé avec mon casier.

– Pourquoi tu souris ?

– Ah, pour rien. Je suis juste d'humeur extatique aujourd'hui.

Stan regarda son ami un instant avant de secouer la tête et de marmonner :

– Vous êtes un personnage bien mystérieux, Mr. Broflovski.

* * *

Quand il s'agissait de filles, Kyle devenait une machine. Mais pas le même genre de machine que Kenny. Il n'allait pas vers elles, ne les charmait pas avec sa mécanique bien huilée. Non, Kyle était une machine parce que tout ce qu'il faisait était automatique et froid. Il faisait et disait ce qu'il était supposé faire selon les conventions, sans y réfléchir plus que ça. Il félicitait Kenny quand il avait la totale avec une copine, il regardait avec les autres garçons les photos de cette brune trop sexy de Transformers, et hochait la tête avec intérêt quand Craig lui montrait le dernier site porno le plus hard du moment.

Comme la plupart des garçons de son âge – même de tous les âges et pas que les garçons – Kyle aimait regarder les filles. Il en trouvait même certaines très jolies. Ça, c'est encourageant, se disait-il. Les filles étaient tellement...organiques. Elles avaient des traits doux, des yeux de biche, une démarche élégante. Il aimait les regarder comme certains aiment les œuvres d'art. On peut les voir autant qu'on veut jusqu'à une certaine distance, mais on ne doit surtout pas les toucher. Ça par contre, Kyle ne le trouvait pas très encourageant.

Kyle se répétait que ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il finira par se réveiller un matin en aimant les filles. Aussi simple que ça. Il se réveillera et voudra leur courir après, sentir leurs courbes, découvrir le genre de plaisir que tous les autres garçons ressentent, le plaisir normal. Mais en attendant, il devait reconnaître que pour l'instant il se sentait pas du tout normal. Rien en lien avec les filles ne semblait normal pour Kyle. Aucune fille ne lui avait donné envie d'en avoir plus. Leur peau était comme du plastique sous ses doigts raides. Sans vie.

On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé. Vraiment, sans mentir. Quand Bebe lui avait pris la main pour l'entraîner vers la réserve du gymnase, il l'avait suivi. Bebe l'avaient embrassé le long de son cou et elle avait glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés. Quand elle posa sa bouche sur son oreille, Kyle en profita pour regarder rapidement sa montre.

– Kyyyyle...

– Quoi ?

– J'ai envie...

– De quoi ?

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

– Qu'on soit toi et moi, abruti, dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

– Oh. D'accord. Oui. Continue...ce que tu faisais.

Bebe passa d'une moue boudeuse à un sourire séduisant. Sa main descendit plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle appuya et s'anima. Kyle souffla pour chasser quelques mèches blondes qui s'étaient coincées dans sa bouche. Est-ce qu'il était sensé lui faire quelque chose de réciproque ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font normalement – ils touchent la poitrine ? Ouais, ça doit être ça. Mécaniquement, Kyle leva les mains et les colla sur Bebe.

– Aie, dit Bebe, surprise.

– Heu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– T'as … tu m'as cogné les seins.

– Oh. Désolé.

Elle sortit la main de son pantalon et le regarda.

– Kyle, est-ce que tout va bien ?

* * *

Kyle avait balancé près de la porte ses bottes d'hiver en rentrant chez lui et une petite flaque de neige fondue commençait déjà à se former.

– Coucou 'Man, dit-il en croisant sa mère en chemin vers le frigo.

– Comment s'est passée l'école aujourd'hui, Bobeleï ? Kyle avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour répondre qu'elle l'interrompit :

– Tu as reçu une lettre aujourd'hui !

Elle lui fourra la grosse enveloppe dans les mains dès qu'il se tourna vers elle, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore enlevé ses gants. Kyle regarda l'adresse au dos. California Institute of Technology.

– Tu es pris ! dit joyeusement Sheila en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

– Tu ouvres mon courir maintenant ? grogna Kyle.

Sa mère le libéra de son étreinte, émue.

– Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Il va falloir qu'on fasse quelques crédits, évidemment, mais on se débrouillera sans soucis. Oh, je suis si heureuse ! Attends que ton père apprenne que son grand fils sera bientôt un jeune étudiant de Caltech -

– Je n'irai pas.

– Tu peux remplir le formulaire et on l'enverra dem – quoiquoiQUOI ?

Kyle plia l'enveloppe pour la refermer soigneusement.

– J'ai dis que je n'irai pas.

– Très amusant, Kyle, dit Sheila d'une voix qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

– Je te l'avais dit. J'irai à Boulder. Stan et moi on en a déjà parlé, on va prendre une chambre ensemble, et ce ne sera pas loin, c'est beaucoup moins cher -

– Ne soit pas idiot, Bobeleï, Caltech est une bien meilleure école, vous pourrez devenir colocataire après la fac. Et puis, tu te ferras de nouveaux amis -

– Je n'ai pas besoin de nouveaux amis, Maman, Stan est très bien !

– Kyle, je pense vraiment que tu devrais te faire de nouveaux amis.

Ike descendit dans la cuisine pour regarder son frère et sa mère s'engueuler pendant une bonne heure.

* * *

Kyle prenait des petits bouts de mie de pain de son sandwich pendant le déjeuner et les roulait entre ses doigts pour en faire des mini-boules pendant que Stan râlait contre les scores désastreux des Broncos.

\- Il a gâché son temps mort, je te jure, conclut Stan, avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à Kyle. Hé, vieux, t'as quoi contre ce sandwich ?

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Donne, dit Cartman, la bouche pleine de frite. Il tendit le bras pour lui prendre, mais Kyle se précipita pour le mettre en sécurité.

\- Ay !

Il jeta le sandwich à Kenny, qui l'attrapa en vol et pencha sa tête encapuchonnée vers Kyle.

\- Pourquoi tu donnes un sandwich parfait et délicieux en tout point à Kenny McPauvrick ? aboya Cartman.

\- Parce qu'il a vraiment la dalle, grommela Stan, sidéré par l'égoïsme de Cartman, pendant que Kenny dévorait le sandwich en trois bouchées.

\- Ouais, et son cul ne menace pas la chaise de s'effondrer à chaque fois qu'il s'assoit, fit remarquer Kyle en s'avançant pour pointer la chaise vacillante de Cartman.

Cartman attrapa le nez de Kyle et le tourna avec un grognement rageur.

\- Ay, dégage ton gros tarin crochu de mon espace vitale avant de me crever un œil sale juif de mer-

Kyle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mer- mer Rouge, magnifique traversée qui libéra nos amis Israélites du joug égyptien. T'es trop cool mon pote, sans déconner, dit Cartman d'une voix innocente.

Stan et Kenny le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Le dernier morceau de sandwich tomba même de la bouche de Kenny. Kyle sourit.

* * *

Stan avait appelé Kyle pour être certain qu'il vienne à la fête de Clyde. Deux fois. Stan n'allait jamais à une fête sans son complice. Bien sûr, Stan s'entendait bien avec les autres garçons de South Park, il pouvait s'amuser avec la plupart d'entre eux. S'il le voulait. Mais il aimait avoir Kyle à ses côtés, parce que s'il était là, Stan n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter des blancs dans les conversations ou des blagues ratées. Il ne perdait aucun débat quand Kyle était là pour le soutenir. Les histoires étaient bien plus drôles quand ils les racontaient ensemble. Bref, Stan Marsh était plus cool avec Kyle Broflovski à ses côtés.

Comme toujours dans les petites villes paumées, une « fête » était un nom plus classe pour dire « beuverie dans la cave », qui était aussi une manière de dire « augmenter nos chances de conclure avec des jolies filles ». Descendre dans le sous-sol froid et humide de chez Clyde état devenu un passe-temps pour les élèves de terminal du lycée de South Park. Kyle arriva avec sa Meute – Kenny, Stan, Wendy, Cartman et Bebe. Cartman et Kyle avaient chacun leurs pensées perdues vers des cheveux noirs en s'enfonçant dans les escaliers.

\- Encore de la Keystone, Clyde ? se plaignit Stan en examinant la glacière, les sourcils froncés.

\- Si j'avais su qu'on buvait de la pisse je serais resté chez moi. Je l'ai gratuit en pissant, dit Kyle d'un air malicieux, en faisant rire Stan.

\- Je vous ferai bouffer ma merde si vous n'arrêtez pas de geindre, lança Clyde en leur mettant les canettes dans les mains.

Kyle but sa première bière à cause de la façon dont Wendy était assise sur le genou de Stan. La deuxième fut pour sa langue dans la bouche de Stan. La troisième et quatrième pour Stan qui lui rendait sont baiser. Il tendit une canette à Cartman quand il vit que lui aussi fixait Wendy. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un instant, puis retournèrent à leurs tristes pensées.

* * *

\- Va chier le soleil, grommela Kyle sous son oreiller.

Kyle Broflovski se réveilla avec l'impression qu'une dizaine de marteaux lui tapaient le crâne. Quelques insultes plus tard et le soleil était redevenu aussi brillant qu'à l'accoutumé. Il balança son bras pour attraper son réveil sur la table de nuit et regarder l'heure. Mais il n'y avait que du vide.

Il se redressa, décida qu'il était bien trop tôt pour s'asseoir avec une gueule de bois finalement, et se laissa retomber comme une masse alors que la chambre se balançait. Il gémit et attendit qu'elle veuille bien arrêter de tanguer comme ça. Quand elle arrêta de danser en faisant la ronde, il arriva à jeter un coup d'œil à son environnement. Il était par terre, mais pas dans sa chambre. Elle était quand même très familière.

Parce qu'il était chez Stan.

\- Vieux, c'est pas trop tôt.

Et ça c'était la voix de Stan.

Kyle tendit le coup et plissa les yeux, de toute façon il n'arriverait pas à les ouvrir plus que quelques millimètres. Stan était assis au pied de son lit, il fixait son ami avec un regard que Kyle n'avait jamais vu chez lui avant.

\- Vieux, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…il est quelle heure…marmonna Kyle en appuyant la paume de sa main sur son front pour l'empêcher d'exploser.

\- Il est quatorze heures. Ça m'a pris une plombe pour te ramener hier soir – tu ne voulais pas arrêter de parler à la neige sur le chemin.

Kyle grogna encore. Au moins Stan avait été assez malin pour ne pas le ramener chez lui. La colère de Sheila Broflovski si elle avait trouvé son fils de moins de vingt-et-un ans bourré aurait été terrible.

\- Kyle …tu te rappelles d'hier soir ? Un peu ? demanda Stan d'une voix aussi inhabituelle que ses yeux.

\- Hein ? Non. Je me rappelle de rien. Pourquoi, il s'est passé un truc ?

\- Nan, rien d'important, juste des conneries. Kenny a dancé sur la table avec le chat de Clyde.

\- Ah.

Kyle mentait. Il se souvenait d'absolument tout. Il se rappelait de ses lèvres qui se consolaient dans la bière parce que Wendy avait entraîné Stan loin de la chambre, même s'il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi ça lui faisait tant de mal. Peut-être à cause de toutes ces bières.

Il se rappelait de Stan qui riait en revenait du salon plus tard. Il puait l'alcool et son odeur se mélangea à celle de Kyle quand il se cogna contre son ami.

\- Vieux…vieux…rigola Stan.

\- Quoi ? Kyle gloussa bêtement lui aussi.

\- Vieux ! dit encore Stan, en attrapant Kyle par les épaules.

\- Quoi ? Kyle tendit les bras pour le prendre par les épaules aussi.

\- Vieux !

Le fou rire d'ivrogne de Stan contamina Kyle, il était déjà parti dans son monde, impossible faire demi-tour. Ils rirent l'un en face de l'autre en ignorant l'odeur désagréable. Kyle ne pouvait pas chasser les nuages de son cerveau. La musique était trop forte, il faisait trop chaud dans la chambre. Il était parti. Il se pencha en avant et appuya sa bouche de crapaud heureux contre celle de Stan. Il recula.

\- Super meilleur pote ! dit Kyle d'une voix presque incompréhensible avant se perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur le cul.

Kyle se souvenait de tout. Il avait quand même menti à Stan, parce qu'il y avait une chose dont il n'avait pas l'air de se rappeler, et cette chose était le regard de Stan quand il avait reculé. Mais même si Kyle ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir, le visage de Stan à cet instant précis pouvait lui donner une très bonne idée de ce que c'était.

* * *

South Park était comme la plupart des petites villes ouvrières des Etats-Unis. Elle entretenait une sorte d'idéologie. Les garçons et filles devaient suivre des règles, même si elles n'étaient pas proclamées comme telles. Il y avait une différence entre ce que les gens à la télé vous disent de faire, et la vraie vie. Les gens de la télé ne vous entourent pas, ne vous regardent pas, ne vous parlent pas.

Stan suivait les règles à la perfection. Un parfait petit homme. Il était mignon. Il faisait du sport. Il avait une jolie copine. Il était sensible, respectable, américain.

C'est peut-être pour ça que Stan ne parla plus beaucoup à Kyle après la fête. C'est peut-être pour ça que Kyle essaya avec Bebe encore une fois.

Kyle se demandait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à suivre les règles. Alors, il décida qu'il fera comme s'il les suivait. Personne ne saura.

* * *

Ça faisait treize semaines, quatre jours et neuf heures que Eric Cartman n'avait pas traité Kyle Broflovski de sale juif ou autre équivalent sympathique. Il n'avait même pas fait la moindre référence à sa vie sexuelle ou celle de Stan. Il n'avait pas traité sa mère de grosse vache ni son père de bouffeur de viagra. Il n'avait pas élaboré de coup fourré contre Kyle, pas de plan diabolique ni rien que Kyle puisse trouver déplacé. Il avait même une nouvelle habitude, laver la voiture de Kyle une fois par semaine. En échange, Kyle n'avait pas soufflé un mot du grand secret de Cartman concernant une certaine Wendy Testaburger. Après tout, ça faisait treize semaines, quatre jours et neuf heures depuis leur discussion près des casiers, et c'était les conditions de leur arrangement.

Bien sûr, Kyle aurait pu aller plus loin. Il aurait pu faire de Cartman son esclave. Il aurait pu lui faire manger de la merde de chien. Il ne manquait pas d'idée. Mais il s'était rendu compte que la torture la plus lente et douloureuse serait de lui priver du bonheur de le faire chier en permanence.

Mais pendant les semaines qui suivirent La Fête et ses évènements, Kyle passa plus de temps avec Cartman. Et en observant ce gros lard à la con, il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas comprendre les sentiments de Cartman pour Wendy plus tôt. Il lui réservait l'honneur de lui casser les pieds bien plus que toutes les autres filles de la classe. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de se disputer avec elle, de la distraire à la bibliothèque, de lui glisser des morceaux de bacon dans son casier (ça Kyle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer). Fallait dire aussi qu'il avait recopié son emploi du temps détaillé sur la dernière page de son cahier d'anglais, un bon indice bien que flippant.

Mais il la laissait avoir le dernier mot pendant les disputes. Il la faisait rire à la bibliothèque. Et quand il l'embêtait, c'était parce que ses cheveux étaient trop brillant, ou parce qu'elle « trop canon pour un putain de hippie ». En fait, il était avec elle dés qu'elle n'était pas avec Stan. Peut-être que c'est à cause de ça que Kyle ne l'avait jamais remarqué – c'était toujours parce qu'il était avec lui que Stan n'était pas avec Wendy.

Et s'il y avait une chose plus douloureuse pour Cartman que de ne plus pouvoir faire chier Kyle, c'était de vouloir cette fille qu'il n'aura jamais.

Et Kyle avait de la peine pour lui.

Putain de merde. Il avait de la peine pour lui.

Alors quand le bouche à oreille commença à rependre dans le lycée de South Park que Stan Marsh et Wendy Testaburger faisait plus que s'embrasser, Kyle avait demandé à Cartman d'une voix morne s'il voulait jouer aux jeux vidéo avec lui après l'école. Cartman avait dit oui avec la même voix d'outre-tombe. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit petit qu'il finirait par aller chez Cartman passer un après-midi de son plein grès, Kyle aurait conseillé à la personne de passer un IRM cérébral. Mais le voici, assis par terre dans la chambre de Cartman, à taper sur les boutons de la manette avec le peu d'enthousiasme qui lui restait.

\- Je vais gagner, dit Kyle d'une voix monotone.

\- Tu rêves le feuj, répliqua Cartman sur le même ton.

Un blanc. Il se regardèrent.

\- Laisse tomber. Je m'en fiche maintenant, dit Kyle.

Ils se reconcentrèrent sur le jeu. Kyle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un jour quelque chose en commun avec Eric Theodore Cartman, et pourtant les voilà. Une seule différence. Cartman savait parfaitement pourquoi il était malheureux. Kyle non. Ou du moins il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

* * *

\- Kyle …Kyle, est-ce que ça t'aiderait si – si je –

\- Non, Bebe.

\- Oh…oh, écoute mon cœur, essaye au moins, essaye pour moi …

\- J'essaye.

\- C'est – c'est vrai ?

\- Laisse tomber. Ça me fait chier. Lâche-moi avec ça.

Kyle remonta la fermeture éclair de son jean et conduisit Bebe chez elle. Elle ne le rappela pas.

* * *

Si vous vous baladez du côté du Stark's Pond et que vous dépassez la mare, derrière la rangée d'arbres, vous trouverez un grand champ. Les jours gris et neigeux – le temps habituel dans les montagnes . Les couleurs du champ se mélangeaient avec celles du ciel. Le seul moyen pour ne pas se perdre dans la brume était de suivre la longue barrière esseulée qui balisait le tour de la propriété. La barrière était vieille et simple, un trait sombre qui contrastait dans la neige fantomatique.

Stan promenait sa main gantée le long de la barrière en marchant, pour chasser la neige et révéler le bois. Kyle traînait derrière lui. Parfois leurs épaules se cognaient alors qu'ils avançaient avec difficulté à travers la poudreuse.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, quatorze années d'amitié solide avaient portées leurs fruits. Petit à petit, le malaise s'était dissipé et Stan et Kyle avaient recommencé comme avant. Après tout, pourquoi faire autant d'histoire pour un truc qu'au dernière nouvelle Kyle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler ? Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour que les blagues idiotes et les bavardages en tout genre reprennent.

\- Et tu sais ce que je déteste vraiment vraiment trop ? s'exclama Stan. C'est les fast-food qui se la joue bon pour la santé. C'est vrai quoi, regarde, même McDo fait des salades et des wraps et pleins de conneries. C'est trop ridicule.

\- A ce point-là ? demanda Kyle en avalant un peu ses mots parce que leurs épaules se touchaient encore une fois.

\- Oui ! Si je vais au fast-food, je veux du fast-food. Je veux de la bouffe et l'avoir rapidement. Mais si c'est bon pour toi, forcément tu vas devoir attendre. Ça prend toujours du temps. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Alors que les burgers et les frites et tout le reste, c'est rapide. Et hyper mauvais pour la santé. Mais c'est trop bon, alors les gens adorent, parce que c'est ce qu'on veut au fast-food.

\- Satisfaction immédiate.

\- Mais oui, exactement. Les burgers c'est tellement bon putain. Ça va peut-être me tuer le ventre, mais je m'en fous, parce que ça en vaut la peine.

\- Une mort sale et rapide, vieux, sale et rapide.

Stan ria.

\- C'est trop ça. Mais ils sortent des trucs comme des salades. Primo, si t'es un gros lard comme Cartman qui n'arrive pas à se contrôler, et bah tu n'as rien à faire au fast-food, donc aucun intérêt à leur proposer des salades. Secundo, c'est juste pour se donner un genre qu'ils le font. Ils ne seront jamais diétitruc, même s'ils essayent. Ils se mentent à eux-mêmes.

Kyle ne dit rien.

\- Et tu sais ce qui m'énerve aussi ? Les trucs genre kit pour burritos, tu sais, au supermarché. Les Mayas n'avaient pas besoin de kit tout prêt. En quoi c'est tellement dur d'acheter un poivron et deux tomates que tu dois carrément prendre un kit avec tout dedans …

Kyle approuva silencieusement quand Stan reprit son souffle, et ses mots finirent par se noyer dans le flot des pensées de Kyle. Le Stan d'après la fête n'était plus le même qu'avant. Quelque chose avait changé. Bien sûr, il avait l'air normal tout de suite, mais il était distrait par l'art subtile des burgers et des burritos. Kyle sentait les légers changements. Les regards un peu appuyés. Les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux égarés.

\- Si j'étais complètement pourri dans mon cerveau, tu resterais quand même mon ami, pas vrai ? lui avait demandé Stan avant de partir se promener.

* * *

\- On y est, dit Stan tout à coup.

Kyle leva les yeux. Ils arrivaient enfin à destination – une grange abandonnée au bout de la barrière en bois. Elle avait quelque chose de curieusement grandiose, avec ses immenses murs sales perdus dans les plaines blanches du Colorado.

Personne ne savait si Clyde en avait ras le cul de son sous-sol ou si ses parents en avaient marre de passer leurs soirées à la messe, mais en tout cas la classe de terminale avait approuvé son idée de migrer la fête dans cette bicoque. Enfin, ça semblait une bonne idée à ce moment-là. La grange était globalement un gros tas de foin et de vieux bois – le tout semblait encore plus inflammable que Kenny. Clyde avait aussi surestimé le pouvoir de la chaleur corporelle. L'endroit était glacial, tout de monde gardait sa veste et expirait des petits nuages d'air froid pendant les conversations.

Forcément la fête assez sinistre, mais, comme disait Kenny avec classe, « Au moins y'a à boire alors on peut se bourrer la gueule et oublier cette ferme moisie. ». Dommage que Kyle se soit promis de ne pas boire ce soir.

Il y avait trois lampe-torches en tout et pour tout. Cartman s'était débrouillé pour en réquisitionner une et passer la moitié de son temps à embêter Wendy avec la lumière et l'autre partie à éblouir et foutre la honte aux amoureux transits qui profitaient de l'obscurité. Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que –

\- Oh les mecs ! Oh putain, sérieusement, les mecs ! Veneeeeeez ! Il faut que vous voyez ça, sérieusement !

Tout le monde se bouscula en se marchant sur les pieds pour courir vers le coin de la grange où un Cartman surexcité dansait presque tout seul. Quelques rires bêtes se firent entendre dans la petite foule.

\- C'est toi qui l'a écrit, Cartman.

\- Non, c'est pas moi, je vous le jure !

\- Arrête de faire le mytho, on sait que c'est toi !

\- Putain mais t'es con en plus d'avoir un nez de cochon, je viens de dire que c'est pas moi ! J'adore mais c'est pas moi !

Kyle se fraya un chemin en donnant des coups de coudes pour voir ce que tout le monde regardait, le mur éclairé par les lampe-torches. C'était tagué à la bombe, avec une écriture hideuse :

ABCDEFG. Mort aux gouines et aux pédés.

\- C'est marrant, dit Craig.

\- Non, c'est à gerbé ! dit Wendy en lui jetant un regard noir.

La grange semblait tout à coup beaucoup trop petite pour Kyle. Les murs se resserraient, glissaient vers lui de tous les côtés. Tous là, ils savaient. C'était forcé. Il ne savait pas comment, mais ils savaient. Il était sûr que tout le monde le regardait. Kyle regarda autour de lui pour affronter ses camarades de classe. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui le fixait. Stan Marsh et ses yeux si tristes.

Pourquoi Stan me regarde comme ça ?

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant sans bouger pendant que leurs camarades de classes se dressaient sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Kyle se rendit compte qu'il transpirait. Il était gelé mais il transpirait. Son ventre lui faisait mal. Il allait vomir. Il poussa tout le monde sans s'excuser et couru pour sortir de cet endroit. Il entendit Stan crier « Putain Cartman espèce de grosse merde, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on a besoin de voir ce truc ? »

Dehors, Kyle s'effondra contre la grange. Il avalait l'air à grande gorgée comme de l'eau, en espérant que ça apaise sa peau brûlant. Chaque inspiration le faisait trembler, et expirer le brûlait. Le souffle froid qui sortait de sa bouche lui donnait l'impression de cracher du feu.

Il devait partir. Il ne le supportait plus. Il devait partir.

Il se retourna en entendant un bruit de pas sur la neige. Stan venait vers lui, la lumière de la lune rendait son visage reconnaissable malgré la nuit noir.

\- Stan, dit Kyle, incapable de cacher son émotion. Je – je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas –

Stan ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien en marchant droit vers son ami, ni en mettant ses deux mains sur son visage, ni en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Ils flottèrent dans leur bulle pendant au moins deux minutes. Stan resta près de la grange quand Kyle partit en courant. Il courut sans s'arrêter jusque chez lui.

* * *

Mr. Kyle Broflovski n'avait aucune idée du nombre d'heures qu'il avait passées assis sur son lit à fixer le mur en face de lui. Ce mur-là était d'une propreté impeccable, mais le fantôme de cette horrible comptine le salissait.

Il faut que je parte d'ici Il faut que je parte d'ici

Kyle haïssait cette ville. Il haïssait que tout le monde soit étiqueté, que tout le monde déteste sa mère, que tout le monde se fasse dicter comment agir et penser. Il haïssait cette façon que les gens avaient d'être si primitif et leur esprit scellé depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne le pourraient plus l'ouvrir. Il avait l'impression que cette ville avait réussie à courir assez vite pour fuir le cours du temps et rester figer dans sa neige gelée. Il haïssait ces habitants uniformes. Il détestait être différent.

Il détestait ces gens dégueulasse au plus profond d'eux et qui n'assumeront jamais leur vraie nature.

Il détestait South Park et le Colorado.

Ilfautquejeparted'iciIlfautquejeparted'iciIlfautquejeparted'ici.

Et il se rappela. Kyle tituba jusqu'à son bureau, balança les livres et tout son bric à brac par terre en se moquant complètement de réveiller Ike ou ses parents. Il cherchait frénétiquement. C'était là, quelque part. Les papiers volaient dans tous les sens.

Ça y est, trouvé. Sous son livre d'histoire.

* * *

Samedi, 11h39 du matin. Sheila Broflovski tapa à la porte de son fils aîné.

\- Bobeleï, tu as l'intention de te lever un jour ?

Samedi, 15h15. Kyle avait ouvert l'enveloppe et placé tous les documents sur son lit.

Samedi, 19h28. Sheila cria depuis la cuisine :

\- Kyle, descends tout de suite pour dîner !

Il ne bougea pas.

Samedi, 21h33. Kyle sortit pour poster sa grande enveloppe. Puis il rentra chez lui pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

Samedi, 23h08. Kyle enfila sa veste, ses bottes et sa chapska et partit de chez lui.

* * *

Toc toc toc toc –

La porte en face de Kyle s'ouvrit grand sur Stan.

\- Putain vieux, mes parents dorment, dit Stan rapidement à voix basse.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que tu vas devoir chercher un nouveau colocataire pour la rentrée, parce que je n'irai pas à Boulder, dit Kyle de son ton le plus aristocratique. Voilà. Bonne nuit.

\- Attends, quoi ?

Kyle avait déjà tourné les talons, mais une main sur son épaule le ramena sur le droit chemin.

\- Kyle, c'est quoi cette histoire ? dit Stan en criant presque.

Kyle prit soin d'éviter de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je vais partir étudier à Caltech, Stan. Je pris ma décision. J'ai posté le dossier d'inscription. Je l'ai timbré et tout ce qu'il faut.

Stan le tira vers lui pour rentrer dans sa maison endormie en le tenant par le col de son manteau. Il ferma la porte derrière eux.

\- Monte. Dans ma chambre.

Kyle s'assit sur le lit de son ami. Stan se planta face à lui.

\- Kyle, on a tout prévu ! dit-il, en colère. C'était compliqué mais on était tranquille ! Comment tu peux foutre la merde comme ça ?

Kyle regardait le sol.

\- Vieux, je …j'en peux plus.

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout ça. Les gens. La montagne. Il faut que je parte d'ici.

Stan demanda à Kyle pourquoi. Kyle n'arriva pas à lui expliquer.

\- C'est aussi à cause d'hier soir ?

Stan remarqua que Kyle regardait le mur à côté de lui d'un air sombre.

\- Vieux, tu …tu peux pas faire ça… Kyle, on ne peut pas partir dans des écoles différentes. S'il te plait, ne fait pas ça.

Kyle demanda à Stan pourquoi. Stan n'arriva pas à lui expliquer.

Le lit s'affaissa quand Stan tomba près de lui.

\- Stan. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Kyle laissa Stan le prendre dans ses bras et le rapprocher de lui en le tirant par le dos. Il ferma les yeux et respira contre l'épaule de son ami. Il se sentait tout à coup épuisé, jamais il n'avait été autant fatigué de sa vie. Il ne fit pas remarquer que Stan évitait sa question même si ce silence lui arrachait les oreilles. C'était plus facile pour lui aussi de ne pas répondre.

\- Je n'irai pas à Caltech pour le moment, murmura Kyle.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- J'peux pas. Demain c'est dimanche. La poste ne relève pas le courrier le dimanche.

\- T'es vraiment un gros con parfois.

\- Je sais.

* * *

C'était devenue une coutume pour Mr. Marsh et Mr. Broflovski de s'endormir l'un à côté de l'autre, bien au chaud, pendant le week-end. C'était une coutume. Ils n'en parlaient pas, ni entre eux ni avec Wendy ni avec personne. C'est vrai quoi, et puis ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils étaient, mais ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Compris ?

Pour bien montrer qu'il n'était pas comme ça, Stan continuait de voir Wendy, c'était la coutume aussi. Mais parfois il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voyait.

Kyle aussi avait ses coutumes. Il voulait dire quelque chose à ce garçon qui respirait doucement à côté de lui. Toujours, les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche fermée à double tour, ils voulaient s'enfuir, mais Kyle voyait d'autre mots sur le mur. Il respectait la tradition, fermait les yeux et se murait dans le silence.

Parce que South Park tenait à ses traditions, plus que tout.

La famille Broflovski était réunie autour d'un plat de lasagnes végétariennes. Les fourchettes cliquetaient joyeusement sur les assiettes.

\- Et après il nous a parlé pendant une demi-heure de l'importance capitale de qualifier les yeux de Patrick Dempsey de « bleu azur » plutôt que « bleu fond de piscine », râla Ike. Sérieux, j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi on ne vire pas Mr. Garrison.

\- Il l'a été, fit remarquer Sheila.

\- Ils n'auraient jamais dû le réintégrer, ajouta Gerald.

Kyle leva le nez de ses légumes.

\- Arrêtez, Mr. Garrison n'est pas si nul.

Les fourchettes se firent plus aucun bruit. Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce, tout le monde regardait Kyle.

\- Oh – oh mon Dieu, bégaya-t-il, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il faut que j'aille vomir tout de suite.

Il renversa son verre en se précipitant pour quitter la salle à manger.

\- Kyle, tu n'as pas demandé la permission ! rugit Sheila.

* * *

Quand Kyle marchait dans les couloirs du lycée pour aller à son casier, il entendait des chuchotements dans son dos. Il faisait des détours pour éviter les escaliers. Son écriture anciennement appliquée et propre était maintenant pleine de ratures – sa main tremblait à chaque fois qu'il entendait des élèves se passer des petits mots, une fille pouffer de rire ou un mec se moquer de quelque chose.

Quand il en parla à Stan, il lui répondit qu'il était juste parano.

Quand il demanda à Stan s'il lui arrivait de ressentir la même chose, il ne répondit pas.

Que savaient-il et comment le savaient-ils ? Peut-être que les regards de tueuse que Bebe jetait à Kyle quand il la croisait dans les parages répondaient à la deuxième question.

Mais pour la première…vraiment, que savaient-ils ? Kyle avait vraiment voulu qu'ils lui disent. Car lui-même ne savait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie logique, académique et réfléchie, Kyle Broflovski ne pouvait pas tout expliquer. Et en plus personne ne pouvait l'aider, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de ce qui était déjà si familier pour lui. Lui-même.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire quand il passait des nuits d'insomnie à regarder le mur de sa chambre sans cligner des yeux ?

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire quand il posait son front contre celui de Stan ?

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire quand Stan et lui refusaient d'expliquer tous ces trucs bizarres ?

Kyle sut en cours d'histoire qu'il allait craquer. Il savait que quelqu'un le fixait, il le sentait. Il se retourna sur sa chaise pour chercher le coupable et bien faire comprendre à ce connard qu'il l'avait grillé, mais c'était Stan qui le regardait. Kyle connaissait ces yeux assez bien et depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était tracassé.

Mr. Marsh se fit attraper le bras et entraîner par Miss Testaburger avant que Kyle puisse lui demander ce qu'il avait. Kyle partit ranger ses affaires dans son casier pour le week-end.

CLANG.

Kyle fit un bon à cause du bruit. Cartman venait de se cogner la tête contre son casier, avec l'air le plus malheureux que Kyle ait jamais vu.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ta gueule le juif.

\- Je t'emmerde cachalot.

Il y eu un blanc avant que Cartman explose :

\- Elle y va avec lui !

\- Hein ? dit Kyle, distrait, en cherchant son livre de maths.

\- Wendy va au bal de promo avec ce gros trou du cul de Stan !

Kyle fit tomber son livre de maths sur son pied, mais ne s'en rendit pas compte.

* * *

\- T'es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas, Kyle ?

\- Putain Stan, je te l'ai dit dix mille fois, j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est juste une fête dansante à la con.

Mais Stan dormit seul ce week-end-là.

* * *

Le soir de son bal de promo, Kyle savait que le meilleur moyen de passer une bonne soirée serait de regarder pour la énième fois Terrance et Philip : Les culs de feu affalé sur le canapé.

Il fut surpris t'entendre qu'on tapait à la porte, et encore plus surpris en l'ouvrant et en tombant sur Stan qui l'attendait sur le palier.

\- Stan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? T'es pas –

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, vieux. Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est juste une fête dansante à la con.

Il poussa un peu Kyle pour rentrer chez lui, les joues roses, les yeux comme enflammés. Son bonnet était trempé par la neige et des gouttes tombaient sur une grande bouteille métallique.

\- C'est de l'essence à briquet, expliqua Stan. Il me manque juste les –

\- Allumettes, finit Kyle.

L'excitation monta entre eux comme une bouffé d'énergie à 2000 volts. Kyle sourit, et monta à l'étage en courant sans plus de cérémonie. Il trouva une boite d'allumettes dans le bureau de son père et une grosse enveloppe dans sa chambre. Il sauta les marches pour atterrir à côté de Stan.

\- Et pour Wendy ?

\- J'irai rôtir en enfer, c'est tout.

\- Comme tout le monde. Hé – prête-moi ton téléphone.

Stan s'exécuta.

\- Qui tu veux appeler ?

\- Je veux juste envoyer un petit SMS, marmonna Kyle en tapant.

Invite-la gros lard

Stan jeta un coup d'œil à son portable quand Kyle lui rendit. Il fit des yeux ronds en voyant le nom s'afficher.

\- Cartman ? Tu écris à Cartman ?

\- Ne pose pas de questions, ça vaut mieux. On y va.

* * *

Les deux garçons plongeaient le visage dans le col de leurs vestes pour se protéger de la neige qui les fouettait et du vent qui manquait de les faire tomber. Ils avaient trop froid pour parler mais leurs jambes les brûlaient. Ils tenaient bon, les épaules collés, traversaient la tempête enragée. Ils ne voyaient même plus le bout de leurs pieds. La barrière en bois était leur seul guide.

Mais il n'était pas question d'arrêter. Chacun apportait à l'autre assez de force pour avancer, encore, et encore.

Tout à coup ils y étaient, elle surgissait face à eux comme les monstres dans leurs cauchemars quand ils étaient petits, ceux qui leurs faisaient plus du tout peur. La grange.

* * *

La bouteille vide gisait à leurs pieds.

\- Prêt ? demanda Stan en craquant l'allumette.

Kyle sortit la lettre d'inscription pour Caltch de la poche de sa veste et la jeta sur le foin. Stan sourit.

\- Prêt, répondit Kyle, en craquant une allumette lui-aussi.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu de leur vie quelque chose comme cet embrasement. La grange toute entière se consumait dans ces flammes orange et sauvages qui se tordaient, se débattaient furieusement. La fumée et les cendres formaient un tourbillon qui devait monter jusqu'au paradis. Kyle et Stan avaient crié de joie au début, le feu leur provoquait un tel bonheur qu'ils sautèrent en l'air pour faire une sorte de danse tribale imaginaire. Ils sentaient que leurs âmes étaient enflammées elles-aussi. Mais à présent ils étaient juste en paix car ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, et qu'ils regardaient l'incendie dévorer le monstre.

C'était un anéantissement du passé. Un anéantissement de la peur.

C'était la création d'un futur sans carte. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que c'était leur futur. Tout était simple.

Kyle glissa sa main dans celle de Stan.


End file.
